deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batgirl vs Spider-Gwen
' Batgirl vs Spider-Gwen '''is a what if Death Battle. It is Majora Moon's second fight of his first season. It features 'Batgirl' from ''DC comics against Spider-Gwen from Marvel Comics. Description Vigilante daughters of Police Chiefs, who became superheroes! Interlude Wiz: Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker are incredible heroes who have managed to touch the lives of countless individuals across comic book multiverses. Boomstick: These two heroes manage to be major influences on the lives of others, including two young women who went who went on to follow in their footsteps as heroes. Wiz: Who both happen to be the daughters of police chiefs. Boomstick: Huh. Odd coincidence. Wiz: Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl and daughter of Comissioner Gordon... Boomstick: ...and Gwen Stacy, the Spider-Woman of Earth-65, and daughter of Chief Stacy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win......a Death Battle! Batgirl Suits Up for Death Battle Wiz: You will never find a bigger hive of crime and villany than Gotham City. Boomstick: Luckily a crazy man dressed as a bat, who employees children fights crime with an arsonal of toys. Wait....that does not really make me feel safe. Wiz: Well, Barbara Gordon sure felt safe with him around. Infact, inspired by the Batman, Barbara wore a female Batman costume for Haloween one year, and ended up stopping a crime. It was here, she decided to take up the name Batgirl! Boomstick: Though good ol' classic Bats tried to talk her out of it, she continued her crime fighting. Wiz: But with her sharp mind and police training from her father, Barbara was able to figure out Batman's identity. Boomstick: Oh my god it's Bruce Wayne! What a shock! Wiz: Well, yeah. Impressed by her deduction skills he took her on as a sidekick, and gave her access to the Batcave. Boomstick: Thanks to Batman, Barbara has obtained a large assortment of gadgets to use in her crime fighting. Wiz: Well, until Joker tracked her down and shot her ruining her legs, causing her to retire. Boomstick: Don't worry. She got better. Wiz: I guess, but can you imagine. Being parylized from the waist down. No feeling in your legs or anything. Boomstick: OH GOD! Wiz: See, it must have been a nightmare for her. Boomstick: Anyway, back to the gadgets. Wiz: I think there is more to talk about before we... Boomstick: BACK TO THE GADGETS, WIZ! Wiz: Alright! Alright! While not as impressive as the original Bat's arsonal, Batgirl has some handy gadgets to help her in her crime fighting. First off is the classic Baterang. There collapsable shurikens are capable of slicing through steel, and come in asortment of types. Just to name a few there are... Boomstick: (inhales, and talks fast) Regular Batarangs which are the standard model, Sonic Batarangs which emit a sonic sound wave, Twin Batarangs which split into two, and finally Seeing Eye Batarangs, which can stick to surfaces and allow Batgirl to moniter the area, amking it impossible for enemies to sneek up on her. Wiz: She also has an explosive gel, which allows her to spray targets and then detonate an explosion. Boomstick: She has a motercycle and a grapple gun, allowing for transport, and thanks to her cape's specilly made design, she is also capabe of gliding. Wiz: She is also highly trained in hand to hand combat. With teachings from both her father, and Batman himself Barbara is a masterful fighter. Boomstick: Though, don't think she is invincible. Wiz: Though she is still just human. Afterall, her initial costume was just a cheap home made Halloween costume, and she does not have much in the way of durability, due to, you know, having no powers. Luckily thanks to Bruce she was able to get a Kevlar vest sown into it making it nearly bullet proof. Boomstick: Remember she is also capable of paraysis, like any human. Wiz: But at the end of the day, Barbara is capable of fighting crime, almost as well as the OG Bat himself Bruce Wayne. Spider-Gwen Swings In for Death Battle Wiz: We all know the tragic story of Gwen Stacy. The first girl Peter Parker loved, and was tragiclly killed when Peter tried to save her from the Green Goblin. Boomstick: However in another timeline, things were quite differant. Wiz: That's right. In one universe, it was Gwen Stacy who was bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Parker. Boomstick: However, unlike her mainstream comics counterpart, Gwen Stacy of this universe saved her father from an attack of a gang member. Wiz: But things would not stay good for long. After her best friend Peter Parker, injected himself with lizard DNA to try and become special like her. Boomstick: But this caused him to turn into a lizard monster and go on a rampage. To make things worse, Spider-Woman showed up and killed the monster thinking it was just some rampaging beast. Wiz: However to her horror, upon death the monster reverted back to Peter. Now infamous for her murder of Parker, Spider-Woman decided to become a superhero to try and amend for what she did. Boomstick: Wait.....she killed her best friend. Wiz: Well, by accident, but yeah. Boomstick: That's WAY worse than letting this mugger go and getting your uncle shot. Damn, this is a freating insanely sad origin. Wiz: Yeah, and worse, Gwen gave up on making friends after that, not wanting distractions. Boomstick: But at the very least she can fight crime, and prevent that tragedy from happening to others. Thanks to her spider powers, Gwen has a large arsonal of abilities. She has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Wiz: Gwen is strong enough to punch The Rhino through a wall. Assuming that Rhino is comparable to the animal, that means Gwen is capable of punching with a force of 5,000 pounds just to move him. Not only that but she also knocked him out with the same punch. Meaning she is likely stronger than that. Boomstick: Wow! She could make for an excellent huntress! Wiz: I doubt she would want too. She is more interested in being part of a band. Boomstick: Damn it. Wiz: She is fast enough to react to bullets, which travel at 1,700 miles an hour. She can survive 100 foot falls, and only be slightly dazed, and also teleport thanks to her dimensional watch. Boomstick: She also has twin web shooters made for her by Janet van Dyne, the Wasp. These wrist mounted devices are able to shoot thick liquid that quickly hardens and alows Gwen to tie up her foes and swing through the city. Dang, it's like she has all the same powers Peter has! Wiz: Sort of, her.... Boomstick: But do not forget her Spidersense! That OP power that makes her untouchable. Wiz: About that Boomstick. Gwen's is a bit different. While it can warn her of deadly strikes and attacks, it does not always activate when she needs it. Boomstick: Makes sense. Afterall, she did end up losing her powers afterall! Wiz: That's right. But thanks to Reed Richards' experimental symbiote, she regained them, even better than before. Boomstick: Though it should be noted her symbiote has the traditional weaknesses to fire and sound. Wiz: But Gwen's a hero who is always ready to rock. Fight The streets of Gotham are seen, as the camera pans up a building to reveal Batgirl standing on a roof looking down at the city. Just then Spider-Gwen swung by. Pulling out a grappeling gun, Batgirl fired and swung after her. Firing again she pulled her out of the air and the two landed on the ground, tumbling. The two got back up, with Batgirl back on her feet first. Batgirl: Alright, Spider-Woman, you're coming with me. I don't know why you would hide from your crime here of all places, but I'm taking you in for the murder of Peter Parker. Spider-Gwen: Oh great. It's the female bat. I don't have time for this, I'm here to... Batgirl: I don't have any interest in your excuses! Now are you coming in quietly, or do I have to take you down? Spider-Gwen: Sorry, but I'm can't go to jail. Now out of my way, or I'll be forced to stop you. Batgirl: Stop ME?! I think you have things backwards. Your the one who needs to be stopped you menace. Spider-Gwen: ......*sigh* Let's get this overwith. I really have to... Just then she saw Batgirl charging at her. ''FIGHT! Batgirl charged in with a punch to Gwen's gut, causing Gwen to stumble back again. Batgirl charged in with a flurry of punches, and a swift kick. Gwen then countered by jumping into the air and firing a web at Barbara, who was quick to dodge it. Gwen stuck to the wall and began to climb up, as Batgirl pulled out her grapple gun and fired it at the roof. Both reached the top together, and Gwen fired a series of webs. Barbara dodged them one by one, antil Gwen came in with a spinning kick, knocking her back. Batgirl: That all you got? Gwen ran in and threw a punch, which Batgirl dodged. Batgirl then followed up with a punch of her in the back of the head. Grabbing her by the shoulder, Barbara threw her back and pulled out a spray. She sparayed a few Batarangs with it and threw them. Gwen's spider sense activated allerting her to the explosives ones, and she was quick to shoot them out of the air with web bullets. Just then Gwen jumped up and fired a series of web bullets at Batgirl, hoping to restrain her. Gwen: Stand still would ya!? Barbara: Not a chance! Gwen continued to fire webs at Barbara. Just then she aimed at the ground, and ran. She continued to fire, and soon most of the building was covered in webs. Gwen jumped up, and fired a webline at Barbara who was snared by it. Barbara struggled, but was launched into the air when Gwen pulled the line to her. With a downward kick, she sent the bat into the webs. With Batgirl restrained she fired web after web, leaving her ina cucoon of webs. Gwen: There maybe now I can get out of here. Just then a slice could be heard. Gwen looked back and saw Barbara slice through the webs with a batarang. Gwen: Oh course. Gwen then ran at her, and kicked her off the roof. Barbara landed on the ground, and managed to stand back up. She looked around and looked for Gwen. From above Gwen, managed to come diving down, her fist pulled back. Barbara looked up and saw Gwen charging at her. Rolling out of the way, Barbara stood up. Gwen fired two webs in front of her self, one on each side of Batgirl. She launched herself and kicked Barbara into a nearby building Barbara: The dark is my element. Barbara jumped up and activated the night vision mode of her cowl. While Gwen stumbled about Barbara ran at her and hit her with a flurry of punches, and finished with a storng punch slamming her into a support beam. Barbara: What's wrong? Can't hit what you can't see? Gwen: I don't need to see you. Just crush you! Just then the building started to shake. Barbara looked over and saw Gwen holding a support beam. Barbara: Oh shit. Barbara tried to run, but found her foot webbed to the ground. Gwen fired a webline, and got out, as the building collapsed, crushing Batgirl. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. Gwen: Sorry bat. But I have to stop.... Just then Vulture flew by with a stolen sack of loot. Gwen: .....Vulture. Gwen then swung off to try and stop him. KO!! Results '''Boomstick: Dang. She just squashed her like a bug!' Wiz: While there are situations where Barbara could pull off the win, more times than not, Gwen takes the victory. Recall how Gwen was able to punch a full grown superhuman man through a wall. Boomstick: While Barbara has taken on heavy hitters like that before, such as Bane, it's not really proven that she can handle someone without as exploitable a weakness as Bane's venom tubes. Wiz: Sure, Barbara could use her sonic batarangs to disrupt Gwen's symbiote. However, while Barbara is an expert detective like Batman, her chances of figuring out that in time would not be enough to stop Gwen from taking her out. Boomstick: Plus, while Barbara is agile, she is only human, while Gwen has dodged and grabbed bullets out of mid shot. Wiz: But finally came their durability. Barbara gets shot in the back and is crippled, while Gwen was able to withstand a fall of several stories. Boomstick: I guess for the bat this was a crushing defeat. Wiz: The winner is Spider-Gwen! Trivia *This fight is to commemorate Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Do you agree with the results of Batgirl vs Spider-Gwen? Yes, Gwen wins! No, Barbara should have won. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Majora Moon Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019